1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to communication systems. In particular, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to communication systems implemented in computing platforms.
2. Information
With the convergence of communication and computing technology, processing platforms have been integrated with communication system to provide enhanced service features and resource allocation. Such a processing platform is typically coupled to a communication network and hosts processes for transmitting data to and receiving data from nodes on the communication network. A processing platform may be configured to allocate resources to provide a quality of service (QoS) for particular communication service supported by the processing platform.
A processing platform integrated as part of a communication system may include a peripheral device coupled to a communication medium and a host processing system to process data received from the peripheral device and transmit data to the transmission medium through the peripheral device. A data bus typically transmits data between the peripheral device and the host processing system.
Increased data rates in transmission media have been accompanied by an increase in data traffic between peripheral devices and host processing systems in data busses coupling the peripheral devices to the host processing systems. Accordingly, there is a need to address such increases in data traffic in the data busses.